Love From Another Wall
by Church -Caboose- Shepard
Summary: Shunned by his clan and keep. Sork has found someone to love in his meager existence. But when his happiness is threatened by their culture's value, he'll find the courage to fight for what he believes in.


**AN: **Idea based upon the Sangheili culture of allowing aristocrats to breed with any female just to spread the "Sword gene." Thought it would probably piss off a couple of deeply in love males. The Elites must have love lives, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Sangheilios<strong>

Nightfall was absolute, unchanging. As sure as the suns would rise, the would also set across the horizon, and the moons would take their place sitting among the stars. And, sure as the cycle of the day, Sork' Tuyok found himself yet again escaping the watchful eyes of his keep.

It had been difficult, finding a path through the mountain side that his small village had been built into. Yet his determination had not been impeded. He knew the elders would disapprove of his actions, which only made the risk more desirable. Even if all the forces in the galaxy forbade his journey, Sork would have found a way to accomplish it. Of course, he didn't do it for risk alone. For there was a much more favorable prize awaiting him. Suki' Vadum.

The Ghost he had left at the end of the mountain's trail was still there, awaiting his arrival. Walking the vast distance over the rocky terrain from Tuyok keep to Suki's home would take him a full day, this way he might make it back before morning training. Gripping the vehicle's handles, he jumped into the seat, eager to get under way. He had fixed this Ghost special, removing any battery power it had reserved for weapons in order to use it for speed. Sork was fairly good with machines, always able to fix what others considered waste. Not that it particularly mattered, it would be nothing more than a hobby among his people.

He, like all his brethren, were destined to become warriors. As such, they had spent almost every waking moment of their lives learning to fight, something Sork utterly failed at. The Elders considered him barely suitable to lead Grunts, let alone take a wife of his own. Which is why his infatuation with a female from another clan, a very prominent clan at that, would be seen as almost suicidal. But he was determined, and a tad foolish.

Sork had pursued his prize, desperate to win over her affection. And, after failure and trial, he had succeeded in not only gaining her attention, but winning her love. Not that anything would ever be allowed to come of it. Suki was expected to be married off, given to another clan whose keep was more powerful than his own. For Sork was the failure of the smallest and weakest keep on the entire planet, a title he wore with pride and honor.

At last he arrived at the walls marking the start of Vadum keep, and one of the greatest cities ever conceived. The ancient armies of old would marvel at the city's walls, which prevented it from ever being conquered. Making Vadum one of the oldest states as well. Luckily for Sork, he was not born in times of old.

Hopping off of the Ghost, Sork opened the storage compartment in the vehicle's front, pulling out a harness of some kind. After strapping it around his back and chest, and making sure the metal wasn't pinching any of his skin, he activated the jet pack, effortlessly flying into the air and over the wall.

His landing was less successful. Plopping down with a slight thud and grunt, Sork was forced to hide as a few soldiers rounded the corner to investigate. Once their curiosity had been satisfied, by the appearance of a small rodent, they left back to their original duties. Giving off a sigh of relief, Sork took a moment to take in his surroundings. Vadum was large, very large, with buildings cascading into the sky like lone mountains, fighting gravity with ease. It was vastly different than the small buildings he had experienced growing up in Tuyok.

Hiding his anti-gravitational harness in a trash bin, Sork pulled over his hood of his tunic, not eager to be recognized by any of the city's residents. They probably wouldn't know him specifically, but they would easily be able to spot an outsider should they see one. Moving down the alley where he landed, he made sure to check before sprinting down the road it let out to. Carefully, he crossed the city block, making sure to avoid any type of movement he saw.

It wasn't long before he reached his final destination, a small cottage like home near the center of the city. Quietly, he knocked on the door three times, waited a moment, then knocked a fourth. A moment later and a slender frame appeared in the door's absence.

"What are you doing here?" Suki asked, a trace of fear in her eyes. "I told you not to come here again."

"I couldn't resist." Sork's voice came out small and shaken, partly due to the jog he had taken to get there. "I needed to see you again."

"You damn fool." She pushed him past her and into the room beyond, closing the door shut behind them both. "You'll get yourself killed one of these days."

"It'll be worth it," he said with a laugh. "Must you be so harsh? I've only just arrived, there's nothing I could have done to anger you yet." He pushed his body closer to hers, bringing her in for a tight embrace. The earlier hostility was forgotten, and she gladly accepted his affection, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

They stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the silent bliss found in each others arms.

"I love you," came Suki's tender voice. Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"And I you."

Gaining strength, she attempted to push Sork away, but only found his grip tighten around her. "We can't," she muttered.

"This isn't like you, what's happened?" he asked. Letting her have her wish, he allowed Suki to turn away from him. She was close to crying now, her mandibles twitched at what she tried to say.

"I'm to be mated with Jolqez. He has chosen me to bear his children." She paused a moment as if that were the end of the terrible news, but continued shortly after. "After I have given the keep a child, I am to be married off to a member of Vadam."

The words struck Sork like daggers ripping away at his flesh. "Surely you jest," he stammered, wishing her words to be false, but he could see in her eyes she spoke the truth. "They wouldn't force you away from your home!" he cursed.

"It's already been decided. Jolqez has the right to breed with whomever he pleases, and no male here will touch me after him. So the Elders see this as a way to serve Vadam and my home. I'm so sorry Sork, I..."

She turned around to find her house empty, and the door swinging on its hinges.

Sork never returned home that night. Instead, he found himself a place in the city in which to escape his anger.

Despite the nearly deserted streets, there were still places abuzz with activity. Not too far from where Suki lived was a gathering of men and warriors all gathered in a tavern to regale themselves with the tales of battle, and recite the poems of their family. Unsure of himself and confused, Sork found himself almost drawn to the place.

Walking through the open doorway, Work was immediately greeted with warmth and laughter. No one paid the lonely soul any mind. He walked up to the bar, stationed by a lone alien Grunt, and ordered himself a drink with the few coins he had on his person.

Alone he sat, wallowing in his self pity as those around him, those much greater than him, boasted of fights long since past. Of duels they had one through their lone skill and wit. All of which were denounced as lies by another, who would attempt to impress the others with a more elaborate tale.

"You whiney degenerates," came the voice of a rather harsh sounding male. Growing curious, Work looked back towards the group of warriors, now all silent for the first time since he walked in. Another Sangheili stood at the doorway, looking over the minor warriors. His face sagged with age, and two of his mandibles had been sliced off on his left side, but the warrior carried an air of great respect about him.

"Fleet Master Rtas," came the slightly terrified voice of one of the minors. "Forgive us, we meant no disrespect."

"Have you not better things to do, than grovel in this pit and spit out lies." The warrior sounded weary now, as if his old age made even the simplest of task difficult.

"Right away Fleet Master," they all said at once, jumping from their table. "We will return to our stations." The tavern cleared quickly, each minor careful not to meet the glare of their elder as they passed.

"And you, boy." Sork sunk his head low, hoping to go somehow unnoticed in the now empty room. "What are you doing here? Should you not be in the bunk houses resting?"

He turned around slowly, cursing himself for allowing such a foolish thing like this happen.

"Um yes, Fleet Master," he stuttered. "I was just headed there now." Sork grabbed his drink and started to leave, but was stopped suddenly as he passed.

"Wait a second, I've not seen you before. Tell me, which Elder trains your group."

"I uh," he struggled to find the words.

The old warrior leaned craned his neck to bring his face closer to the boys. Being a tad taller, he was able to use his height to intimidate Sork, who started to physically shake beneath his robe.

"You are not from Vadum are you?"

Giving off a sigh of defeat, Sork shook his head in the negative. "No sir," he said, trying to show as much respect as possible.

"You are Sork' Tuyok, are you not?"

Shocked, Sork took a step back. He expected to be tagged as an outsider, but not for someone to know him by name. Especially not someone of such rank and standing.

Swallowing the lump that had built in his throat, he responded. "Yes sir, but how did you..."

"How did I recognize the same miscreant that's been sneaking into my city for the past year?" Rtas said, finishing whatever thought Sork had possessed.

"But I was careful, the guards never caught me."

Rtas gave off a deep laugh, bracing himself on a table as he did so. "Not the guards, no. I've seen you flying over that wall for months now, for I've always had the best view in the city."

"Why did you never..." Again his thought was interrupted.

"Never stop you. Because I was curious as to your intent. You weren't here to spy, and it's no secret your Kaidon has less than pleasing words to say about you."

Sork dipped his head in shame, the old warrior's words stung just as deeply as any blade.

"So, this Suki you've been seeing. She is quite beautiful, a capable fighter from what I've seen," he said, continuing as if nothing else had transpired. "But she can not have you, can she?"

"Um, no sir. She's to become a mother then wife."

"Yes, to this Jolqez. Quite the swords master he is. I've yet to see him bested in combat. I dare say he matches myself in skill, when I was but a younger lad. Before all those pesky wars."

Utterly baffled, Sork could only look on as Rtas started walking over to the bar himself, his white robes flowing neatly in the sway of his legs, before taking a drink from the slightly startled Unngoy Grunt.

"Would you like the chance to challenge him?" he asked, the question coming out of seemingly nowhere.

"Me?" Sork pointed at himself for emphasis. "Fight a sword master from Vadum? Surely you jest."

"Nonsense," Rtas continued. "I've never been more serious in my life."

"Fleet Master, I mean you no disrespect, but I am not the warrior our people should be proud of."

Shrugging, Rtas took a careful sip of his drink, before continuing. "The Tuyok clan has never been known to breed great warriors. But you've shown something I haven't seen in a long time. Honor, and determination. You continued to come here, risking your own life and limb, for one you care about. And when you were finally discovered, you did not try to hide and run. Something that can not always be said of some of our kind, some like Jolqez."

Pushing himself away from the bar, Rtas turned to look at the younger Sangheili, still slouching on the far side of the tavern near the open doorway. "Tomorrow, you will fight him."

"I've no blade."

Reaching beneath his robes, Rtas pulled out a small silver cylinder, perfectly crafted to fight within the palm of a Sangheili's hand. Small symbols were engraved on the edges of the handle, spelling out in an ancient Sangheili tongue, "Honor over death."

"You have my blade."

* * *

><p>The night passed with an almost unpleasant easiness. Despite what he thought to be his inevitable death looming on the horizon of the next day. He thought of his friend and brothers of home, all expecting him to stumble into practice tomorrow still half asleep and exhausted. They would then proceed to mock and tease him as if he was some newborn pup in need of several beatings in order to merely walk. He decided he wouldn't miss his friends.<p>

Instead, what Sork had decided, was that Suki would be worth what ever price he needed to pay. There was nothing for him to lose by trying. And so, with his troubles laid before him, Sork managed a restful sleep that night. However, the morning brought with it fresh danger.

Whenever a Sangheili sword master had decided to take a mate, it was normally proceeded by a small gathering of friends and allies. All anxious for the ideal warrior genes to be brought into the next generation. That day was no exception.

Nearing the center of the city, Sork could hear the excitement and merrymaking as others gathered around to wish Jolqez many children, all of equal strength of his. Food was shared among the woman, old remedies expected to make one more fertile and ready for the long year that will come with developing a child. Sork smelt and heard it all long before he reached Suki's home.

None took notice of his presence, all were focused on the father to be as he told of duels he had won, and scars earned while in battle. It was easy enough for Sork to sneak around the crowd, finding Suki standing aside, feigning interest in her most sincere manner.

"You look beautiful today," Sork whispered, standing directly behind her so as not to be heard.

His voice caught her off guard. "I thought you weren't coming back. You left in a hurry last night."

"I wasn't," he said shrugging. "Then something changed my mind." Cautiously, he grabbed the sword handle from under his robe and held it so only she could see.

"You mustn't!" She stammered. "He'll kill you."

Without another word, Sork pushed himself through the crowd of Sangheili, making sure not to anger anyone he passed. Jolqez was standing in the middle, reenacting the final sword thrust that ended the life of his last opponent.

"And with that, the filthy swine was no more." His words brought applause from the crowd, and another round of cheering from the men. Now in plain sight, Sork stood perfectly still, his hood covering most of his face.

"Must have been funny," he shouted as the crowd's noise died down to a murmur. "To watch one swine kill another." He lowered the hood of his robe, allowing Jolqez to see the face that had just insulted him.

"Perhaps it will be just as funny when it is you who will taste the sting of my blade," he threatened.

Giving the Sangheili equivalent of a grin, he took a step forward, only to be stopped by slender hands on his shoulder.

"Don't do this," came Suki's soft voice. Her mandibles twitched slightly with anxiety, causing her words to carry an audible detection of worry. "It's not worth your life."

Jolqez watched the pair, giving off a monstrous laugh as he did. "Don't tell me you care for this pup?" he taunted.

Turning his neck to see her, Sork gave what he thought was a reassuring nod, before shaking his shoulder loose of her grip.

"You should heed her warning boy, this won't end well for you." He grabbed the blade handle from his belt, holding it menacingly at Sork, who took another step forward. Removing his robe, which promptly fell to the ground revealing a black jumpsuit and white tunic below, Sork grabbed his own handle from his belt.

"I challenge you," he said, pointing the device at his opponent, in much the same manner. He carried no fear in his voice, he knew the only way he and Suki would have a future was if he showed honor now, at this moment.

And with that, Jolqez's energy blade was activated, lighting him in a brilliant blue glow. He charged at Sork, reeling his right arm to the left, intent on cutting the Sangheili in half with one swing. Instead of flesh, his blade only met air as Sork narrowly dodged the two tips. Taking a step back, he was able to easily move away from the second swing coming from the opposite time Jolqez swung from down below, cutting through the air at an angel. Leaning back on his knees, Sork watched as the blade kissed the sky, glinting off the lights of the three suns. He had still yet to activate his blade.

Though he had always been miserable during his hand to hand training in his keep, Sork wasn't completely inept at duels. His clan mates and he were always told to be aggressive in their fights, to end the opponents attack before he was able to make his own. And should your enemy's blade swing at you, the only choice was to meet it with your own. It was a very aggressive style of fighting, one that Sork never excelled at. Whenever he had tried to improvise or improve on the techniques taught by his elders, he was scolded and told to do it right. Little ever changed the traditions of old.

But here, it was his doing that dictated how he would fight. Another swing, and again the blade would only touch air. He could tell Jolqez was growing increasingly frustrated by his continued misses. His strategy had always relied on strength, for which he lacked little. Again his attack was left wanting, breaking nothing but the cloud of dew around it.

"Fight back," he screamed, anger pillowing over in his voice. Sork was no fool, he knew that should they be stuck in a head to head fight, Jolqez's strength would easily over empower him.

Another strike came up empty, followed by three more failed attempts to main. They both grew impatient. Jolqez, whose strength was begging to wain, felt this dance was pointless. Eventually, the fool would fall. Meanwhile, Sork dreaded the moment in which he truly needed to draw his blade, for that was when he would truly need luck on his side. Unfortunately, that moment came sooner than he had hoped for.

Jolqez had managed to recover from his last strike quicker than Sork had anticipated. Not having enough time to dodge fully, he moved his arm up and activated his sword to counter, causing their blades to lock for an instant, before Jolqez managed to push Sork away from him. With new found energy, Jolqez began his assault, swinging his sword madly against his opponent, pushing him back with ever strike of their blades together.

With his momentum lost, Sork now felt panic creep into his mind. There wasn't much hope he could defeat Jolqez in this kind of fight, he'd been taken out of his element. Now he could only use instinct, to buy himself time to think. Which wasn't the easiest task to accomplish as the massive brute pushed against him.

Suddenly, an idea formed into his head. Using every bit of muscle he could muster, Sork parried the next attack with gusto, pushing Jolqez's blade into the air. Instinctively, Jolqez brought the blade back down, swinging it hard back down. At the last possible second, Sork jumped to the side, almost feeling the bladea brush the skin of his shoulder. Instead of him, the sword sliced into the ground, burning away. Seizing on his opportunity, Sork kicked his opponent, releasing his grip from the energy blade and knocking him on his backside.

He had won.

The crowd stared in awestruck, dumbfounded at the duel they had just witnessed. When they came to their sense, there came a great cheer and applause from them, as they swarmed to meet the stranger who had just bested their greatest swordsman. Pushing her way through them, Suki grabbed him first, wrapping him in the tightest embrace she could manage, knocking what little breathe the winded warrior had left back out.

"Never again," she muttered, nuzzeling her head into his shoulder.

Returning her tight embrace, he whispered in her ear. "I'll never have to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Special thanks to Lachdannen who helped bounce around some ideas.

I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Be gentle though, as this was my first attempt at a solely romantic story line, granted with a bit of Halo action twist.

Now that I think about it, I'll probably use these characters in my crossover too. If any of you have an interest in MExHalo come check it out. I could always use help with that story as well.


End file.
